


a broken creed

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Drabble, Luke Skywalker Is Not an Asshole, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: din doesn't feel worthy enough to wear his helmet again.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 593





	a broken creed

**Author's Note:**

> i'm soft for these two 
> 
> and i'm going insane cause i know this will never be canon but ssshhh i'm ✨manifesting✨
> 
> these two are so good for one another filoni please make disney make it happen ;-;

The ship is silent aside from the occasional grunts from the large Wookie or the human named Han Solo shouts something. Din sits on one side of the table, Luke on the other. Grogu sits between them, his large eyes sliding from his father’s helmet to the Jedi and back again. 

Din isn't sure of how to hold himself in this situation. He'd broken his creed because he thought he was never going to see his son again, and he doesn't regret that decision,but now, he feels hollow and empty. The only thing that is giving him any form of comfort now is the fact he is with Grogu, and that Grogu is safe and that he is finally reunited with his people. 

Speaking of his people… Din slyly looks the Jedi up and down. When he'd first arrived on the ship, Din hadn’t had time or the state of mind to really observe him. He'd been so wrapped up in the grief of being separated from his only other clan member, that he hadn't properly looked him over. Now, with the time to do so, he does, and finds a young man that has to be around the same age as him with dusty blonde hair. His facial features are soft, the tips of his hair brushing against the top of his forehead. He is wearing all black, the hood connected to his thick robes hanging limply behind his head. One of his hands is covered with a black glove, and he could just see the sharp edges of a prosthetic. 

And his eyes. Din could get lost staring in them. They are a light blue, filled with wisdom beyond his age and a calmness Din has never seen in anyone else. But, more than that, compassion and kindness for everyone and thing. 

He was looking at Din, and the Mandalorian realizes this fact with a slight start. He tears his eyes from the Jedi’s gaze, once again grateful for the helmet hiding his face. 

Except for the fact- it wasn't. Since Din had removed it on the Imperial’s ship, he hasn't felt worthy enough to wear it again. He has carried it with them, but it now rests on the table beside him, glaring at him, seeming to blame him for his mistakes. 

He can feel his cheeks and ears burning. He hopes he's not blushing- he doesn't know if he does. He's never seen his face long enough to know. 

Luke’s gaze on his face is intense, seeming to almost look straight through him. He clears his throat, places a hand on his mouth, trying to cover any part of his face. He felt so vulnerable without his helmet. He doesn't know what to do. 

“You're tense,” Luke pointed out, his voice carrying that same smooth calmness as before. He is somehow extremely graceful just sitting across from Din, his hands crossed over one another on the table in front of him. “Were you injured on the ship?” 

Din wets his lips and breaks eye contact with the Jedi, doing all he could to not meet his eyes again. He'd already been caught staring, and he's not comfortable with Luke being able to see his eyes so easily. He'd be able to see everything on his face- mostly because Din has no idea how to control his facial features. 

“No, not anything I can handle on my own,” Din replied finally. The Jedi watches him closely, and he wants to do nothing more than rip the skin from his face. He felt naked, exposed. At any moment Luke would use his weakness against somehow, and in some way. Even though Din knows Luke is trustworthy and wouldn't do that, especially to an unarmed man. It just doesn't feel like something the Jedi would do. 

“Then what is wrong? I can sense your pain.” 

Of course he can. Not weird or terrifying at all. Din shifts where he is sitting, his hands clenching and unclenching unconsciously. Grogu scouts closer to him, cooing softly and with reassurance. Ah, great. The kid was trying to calm  _ him _ down now. Was he really that obvious without his helmet? 

“I’m- I'm not used to not… wearing my helmet,” he replied with some difficulty, unable to stop himself from sighing. Luke’s eyebrows pinch together slightly, and his head tilts to the side. Din can't help but think he looks similar to a Loth puppy. 

“Then why do you not put it back on?” Luke prods gently, and reaches a careful hand across the table. Din nearly jobs out of his skin when the Jedi’s hand comes to rest on the top of his, a comfortable weight. He can feel the warmth of his hand through his glove, and something like waves against the top. He stares at their touching hands for a moment, before tearing his eyes to stare at the table once more. 

“I broke my creed taking it off in front of you,” Din said in explanation, his voice low and cracking. He was saying more than he thought would, but something about the man across from him made it easier to talk, even without his helmet. “I am not… worthy of wearing it again.” 

Luke frowns, and sits forward in his place. He leans against the edge of the table, his head tilting further, his voice softening, “What is your creed, Din?” The way he said his name was so… He didn't know how to explain it. His name was a simple, single syllable word that didn't have much variation in it. And yet, the Jedi said it in a way Din had never heard it before, and he found himself liking it. 

“To never remove the mask in front of another living creature,” he spoke the creed he'd grown up having drilled into his mind, wincing at the end. That was the first and most important rule of their creed, and he'd broken it twice. He didn't regret doing so either time- but he still couldn't help but feel ashamed. 

For a moment, the Jedi doesn't say anything. And Din is afraid that he will berate him for breaking his creed, for failing so horribly. He would deserve it, after all. Instead, Luke lightly squeezes his hand, and when he looks up, the man is smiling warmly. The sight nearly takes his breath away. 

“You did it because you thought you were losing your child,” Luke said pointedly, softly. “And I know no matter what creed a Mandalorian follows, their children and foundlings always come first. It is something I admire in you Mandalorians. So, I am sure there is some kind of exception in your creed to excuse that.”

Din falls silent now, his mouth hanging open for a second at the Jedi’s words. They were so warmly, so sincere, and without any doubt. Luke was praising him for his actions- not condemning him. 

And, Din believes his reasoning to be correct. 

Foundlings always are the top priority in his Covenant. They always had been. If there was ever a foundling in danger, the Covenant dropped everything they were doing to help it. Just as they had to help Din and Grogu after their first encounter with the Imperials. 

Din glances at his helmet, and it no longer seemed to be glaring at him. Instead, it was waiting patiently for him to slide and lock it back in its rightful place. 

He offers a shaky, and very unsteady smile to Luke, and the Jedi grins in return. He releases the other man’s hand to grab his helmet and place it back upon his head, finding the instant familiar weight to be a major comfort for him. He draws a deep, stuttering breath through his nose, finally relaxing again. 

“Thank you,” Din said sincerely, nodding to Luke. 

The Jedi merely nods, his eyes sparkling. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you enjoyed! i have a few more ideas for future fics- but you can always drop some ideas you may have!!


End file.
